Errare Humanum Est
by fatalis mori
Summary: What happens when Severus is placed in a difficult situation with good ol' Voldy? The consequences:death or life and respect from the Dark Lord being useful to the Order. HGSS. Rated T just in case. HBP didn't happen. Joy. Please read and review.
1. Prolugue

Prolugue

A tall figure, hooded in a dark cloak, waalked near to an old, slightly vine covered house in the midst of the woods somewhere in Great Britain. Several loud cracks came from behind and in the place appeared around ten others dressed in similar atire. They all strode to the shaded doorstep in the ever darkening night. The first, their leader, took out an thin wooden wand with elegant carvings down to the tip and pointed it at the semi-decrepit door, muttering something under his breath.

The door eased open,creaking from lack of use, revealing a cozy, dim-lit living room. On one of two creme colored love-seats sat a young man with long black hair and rather pale skin. His feet rest upon a small glass coffee table and he was reading a part of Catullus' Carmina. He glanced up as the people entered. When he saw their leader, he immediatly shot up and took a low bow.

"My Lord," he uttered in a cold voice.

"Stand up, Severus. I have a task for you. First, is anyone else here?" the cloaked leader said silkily.

"No, my Lord," Severus replied as he straightened up.

"Like I said, I have a...task..for you." Snape's face twisted in confusion.

"You see, I'm not quite sure where your loyalties lie, Severus. I know that you 'spy' on me for the Order, as to get closer. I just don't know what is fact and what is not. I'm not going to ask you to tell me these things but to just go through with the task prepared." He paused for a moment to let it sink in.

"Now the task is to get closer to the Potter boy. I understand he has two quite close friends am I right? Boy and girl?" The young man slightly nodded.

"This girl, Hermione Granger I presume, is rather smart I heard. " He paused for a moment as if thinking.

"My Lord, I'm afraid I do not understand. What is it do you want me to do?" The Dark Lord raised a pale, bony hand and slid off his hood, revealing a scrawny, equally pale face with red snake-like eyes, a slit nose, and a thin mouth curved up slightly. In front, Severus stiffened somewhat noticeably.

"Get closer to the girl. She could be valuable to us. And of course Harry would come hand-in-hand with her. The boy is not likely to let his friend out of sight with you breathing down their necks. Therefore if you get closer to her, you get closer to him."\

"And by 'closer' you mean...?"

"Uh...woo..her, as it were." Snape's eyes widened and, if possible, he grew paler.

"W...wh...what? You mean you want me to get her to fall for me? Willingly?" he managed to sputter out. The leader smirked in amusement at his discomfort. He slowly gained his composure and took a deep breath.

"And if I don't oblige? What then?"

"You're dead. It's that simple. If you go through with it, not only do you get to live, you also earn my respect and trust. Now, are you to agree or should we go ahead and dig your grave?"

"Yes, my Lord. I will do it."

"Alright. Go to the Albus and tell him your predicament. He will be more than willing to agree, seeing as you're so 'valuable' to them. They can't afford to lose you."

"What if the girl refuses?"

"Threaten her, whatever. I highly doubt it though for she will know your life is on the line. If she had the chance to save you, she would. I shall see you at a later time. Goodbye, Severus." With that he and the others apparated out after the snake-like man pulled up his hood leaving Snape standing there. He sighed heavily but, albeit grudgingly, apparated out to the Order's headquaters.

* * *

Yes I know it was short but most ch. in this story are going to be. Sorry. Well this is my odd new story. I just recently got hooked to this pairing and I love it. But anyway I won't be able to update much this week b/c I have a huge latin state convention this weekend. sigh. I've got to study, pack, write, etc. for it. Anyway reviews are greatly appreciated. Criticism definently welcome. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter, I wouldn't be here now would I?

* * *

Hermione Granger woke suddenly from a strange dream in which she was falling. Nothing else, just forever falling. Glancing at the digital clock beside her bed, she saw it was only one in the morning. She got up sighing for she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now.

Sliding on a silky green robe, she snuck past the bed next to hers, where Ginny lie asleep, and walked out the door, careful to shut the door quietly behind her. Grabbing the railing, as she was still half asleep, she made her way down the staircase, making sure to walk quietly so she wouldn't wake the portraits. She had had quite enough of Mrs. Black calling her mudblood filth every time she walked near.

When she came to the bottom she heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen of twelve Grimmauld Place. Her stealth kicking in, she tip-toed over to the door and placed her ear up against it. She silently cursed herself for not bringing any extendable ears. She vaguely remembered the day when they took the repelling charm of the door in her sixth year, thinking they they could trust them. She was stunned to find an Order meeting going on so late, with atleast five or so people talking.

"Who knows, some good may yet come out of this," Hermione heard Professor Dumbledore say. "Minerva, I'm afraid we may need to continue this meeting another time."

"But why, Albus?"

"We are not alone anymore." Hermione froze. "Come in Miss Granger." She eased open he door and put on a sheepish look.

"Sorry, professors. I just had a strange dream and I couldn't get back to sleep so I came down here and I heard people talking. I was just curious and...and..." Her face fell and she looked up from her feet. The headmaster looked amused.

"It's okay Miss Granger, we were just talking. Come, have some tea." She relucantly sat in an empty chair at the end of the table, a cup of tea appearing before her. That's when she noticed who all accompanied her in the room.

Albus Dumbledore sat on her right with the usual twinkle in his eye. Minerva McGonnagal sat on his right. On her laeft was Remus Lupin and on his left was Tonks. She smiled at their intertwined hands. Down at the other end lie Severus Snape looking paler than usual. All, except Albus and Severus, were looking to her with sympathy. Albus had a slight smile while Severus was in slight shock. He quickly recovered, however, and his mouth curved into his trademark sneer.

Soon after downing her tea, Hermione felt drowsy. Quickly excusing herself, she stumbled up the stairs and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

When the girl had left, Minerva spoke up,"What did you put in that girl's tea, Albus?"

"Just a bit of calming drought. She needs her rest. I don't see any great need to tell the poor child. She has enough on her mind with misters Potter and Weasley. Not to mention the upcoming N.E.W.T.s."

"I agree, but we must do something so that Voldemort won't find out we're cheating him," Lupin spoke up.

"I assure you, I'm a decent enough legillemens. He won't find it in my head even if he searches," Snape spoke roughly.

"If your mind slips then it's all doomed. He'll find out where Harry and the rest of the Order are," Tonks said.

"Thanks for the concern for my life but I can take care of this myself." Dumbledore raised a hand making them all fall silent.

"I agree with Remus, Severus. We need to assure that he won't find out this is just a con. You're already risking your life more than necessary. Don't need to add to the danger."

" Yes, sir. I admit my defeat," the black haired man responded, tilting his head down.

"Alright, well the meeting is over. You can all go home now. We may talk about this more when school starts back up. Good night." With that, they all apparated back to their homes.

Severus sighed as he drifted to sleep. This would be a long year.

* * *

Okay 1st ch is up and running. I'm currently writing ch 2. Tell you what, this is gonna be one of the strangest stories in my notebook yet. Anyway I'm not going to put up my next ch till I get _some _reviews. Not to be rude or anything, I just want to know if people like this so far. I promise the next ch will be longer. No clue how much but atleast a little. 


End file.
